csofandomcom-20200223-history
AKM
|price = $2500 |rateoffire = 91% |magazine = 30 / 90 |ammotype = |system = akm / ak47akm |damage = 27 |accuracy = 87% |recoil = 18% |weightloaded = 14% |knockback = 50 |stun = Medium |fire = Fully-automatic |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 29 |damageC = 36 }} AKM ('''A'vtomat K'alashnikova '''M'odernizirovanniy, '''Russian:'' Автомат Калашникова Модернизированный'', English: Modernize Kalashnikov's Automatic)'' is a weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview : In Taiwan/Hong Kong region, this weapon becomes a default weapon in all player's inventories after the Free Update. In other regions, they only removed the level restriction. The AKM is the improved version of the AK-47. It was first introduced in 1959 and served the Soviet Army until it was replaced by the AK-74. Nowadays, the AKM is still in service with the former Soviet states and many third world countries and is also widely used by the Terrorists. It is one of the most common weapons in the battlefield. Advantages *High damage *Low recoil *High accuracy *Cheap *High rate of fire *Short reload time *Purchasable with game points *Free (Taiwan/Hong Kong region) Disadvantages *Purchasable only by Terrorists *Rather loud, can reveal position *Quite heavy *Low knockback and stun power *Can run dry easily Comparisions HK416= ; Positive *Higher damage (+2) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) *Cheaper in-game cost (-$600) ; Neutral *Same clip size (30/90) *Purchasable by points *Same rate of fire (91%) ; Negative *Higher recoil (+13%) *Heavier (+2%) *Less accurate (-5%) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20) *Cannot attach silencer |-| AK-47= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-2%) *Lighter (-2% speed reduction) *Higher accuracy (+2%) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same price ($2,500) *Same magazine capacity (30/90) *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) *Purchaseable only by Terrorists *Purchasable by game points, except Taiwan/Hongkong region ; Negative *Lower damage (-1%) Gallery File:Akm_viewmodel.png|View model File:Akm_worldmdl_hd.png|World model akm.gif|Store preview 090212 newskin.jpg|South Korea poster allwp_4.jpg|China poster NLCwithAKM.jpg|CSN:Z poster 9007761895498314.jpg|In-game screenshot akm hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound File:CSO AKM 荒漠之鹰 ByA25 File:CV47 & AKM Short Demonstration Trivia *The in-game model isn't that of a true AKM, but actually an AK-47 modernized with elements of the AK-103. *'Avtomat' means assault rifle or automatic rifle. *The English translation for the AKM, is Kalashnikov Modernized Automatic Rifle. *This weapon used to be an alternate skin for the AK-47 before it was officially released. *The texture is actually wrong: the selector switch is still on safe mode, so the gun cannot fire. This mistake also can be found in AKM Gold, AK-47 HQ, AKM Red and AK-74U. *The reload animation is similar to AK-47, with some few fixes. *The system names of AK-47 Gold, AK-47 Red Edition and AK-47 HQ are g_ak47, ak47red and ak47hq. However, the textures show that those weapons are based on AKM, not AK-47. **For Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, the Gold version is still named AKM Gold. *When firing the weapon, a bullet model can be seen clearly when the chamber ejects the bullet. Oddly when firing the last round, the bullet is still attached in there instead of going out. This also happens to its counterpart, the HK416. *Before the Free Update patch, this weapon used to have a level restriction. The players must achieve the required level (depending on each region) or higher to purchase it. **For Taiwan/Hong Kong region, this weapon now becomes default after the Free Update. Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Avtomat Category:Russian weapons Category:Izmash Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons with level criteria Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Code box items Category:High accuracy weapons